Thy name is Death
by taiyoukai-kai
Summary: Betrayal was a constant in his life. It followed him like a loyal pet. Even now, years after his mate walked out, he could sense it coming again. Yet, he can’t help being curious about the new arrival. And why she seemed so eerily familiar. [SessKag]
1. Prologue and Chapter One

**"Thy name is Darkness"**

**

**

~ Prologue & Chapter One ~

By: taiyoukai_kai

** ~o~ **

Comments: This is now my third series, and damn am I happy… There is, at present, another story in the process.   
I'm not sure which one will be out first, seeing as I'm typing both up at the same time, but I DO know that this isthe story that will be most likely to be updated… its like my little baby, while the other one is like…er…my sister.   
Yeah…see the analogy? No? Well, poo poo you.   
Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, I don't own him. And fear his claws…Rowr.

** ~o~ **

**Prologue...:**

** ~o~ **

"They're coming."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his task of cleaning his blade Tenseiga. "Who?"

"I don't know." Kagome let the window-covering fall back into place and looked away toward her mate. "I just know they are coming. I can feel it."

Sesshoumaru gave one last swipe of his blade and raised it toward the light to watch its ivory gleam. "Probably more lowly youkais to beg my assistance with this ridiculous war."

Kagome cast another worried glance at the window and shrugged. She joined her mate at his task. "No…I don't think so." She hissed in awe and slid a finger down the pure white blade. "Mmmm…shiny." She smiled and gave him an absent kiss on the cheek. "I'll go see what's for dinner."

Sesshoumaru resheathed his sword and gave her an amused look. "Kagome, you are my lady, Mistress of the Western Lands. You need not go about trying to befriend the servants."

Kagome laughed, knowing how easy she was to see through. Especially by Sesshoumaru. "I guess old habits die hard."

Just then, the door slid open, and a servant bowed it the entranceway. "Master, my lady. There are visitors here to see you."

Kagome looked worriedly at Sesshoumaru. She turned back and asked, "Who are they?"

The servants didn't look up. "Mortals, my lady."

"Mikos?"

"Yes, my lady."

Kagome dismissed him and looked frantically at Sesshoumaru. "Why would they be here? I have made myself clear on my decision to not participate in this war."

Sesshoumaru shrugged elegantly. "So have I. That does not deter the youkai's from bothering me." he pointed out.

She wrung her hands with agitation. "This meeting will come to no good. I can feel it. They are the ones who will destroy us."

Sesshoumaru laughed and shook his head. "So dire, my lady? I suppose, then, we should just have to kill them."

Kagome glared at him. "This is no laughing matter!" Within seconds her temper cooled and she rushed at him, seeking comfort in his arms. "I am afraid for us. I cannot bear to lose this happiness."

He stroked her jet black hair and gave her a gentle squeeze. "You will no have to. These miko's will not harm us."

He would not let them.

* * *

"You dare threaten me!!" Sesshoumaru roared, his fury, a tangible cloak around his shoulders. "You mere humans? You, vile, disgusting creatures? You would dare threaten me and my mate?!"

The head miko fought not to cower from his fearful visage. His stark beauty and handsomeness, a twisted mask of fury and hatred. "We dare. If you do not give us Kagome, we will bind you for eternity in a frozen hell."

He laughed scathingly at the trembling mikos. He could taste the fear radiating off them. "You do not have the power to do so." He reminded them. "You cannot harm me."

"No?" the miko replied. "We might not be able to hurt you, but what about your loved ones? Your daughter has no such protection against our powers. Would you consign your infant daughter to a hell she can never escape?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "You would not dare."

The miko laughed, knowing that she was close to winning.

"Stop!" Kagome pushed passed Sesshoumaru. "Do not hurt our daughter. I will come with you if you promise to leave Rin alone!"

"Kagome!" Disbelief was written plainly on Sesshoumaru's face, before he quickly put his mask back into place.

"Promise me!" Kagome screamed at them.

The miko was startled by the pain in Kagome's eyes but shrugged it off. This was for the good of the world. "We promise."

She sobbed in relief and sorrow. "Give me a day with my mate. Then I will go."

The miko nodded, not seeing any harm in one more day. "One day."

Kagome was led away by a furious demon lord and a village miko tugged at her leader's sleeve. "Is this right? Is it right to tear apart these two who so visibly care for each other?"

The head miko shrugged her off. "It is unnatural. A miko and a demon. And this is for the country. Youkai's must be eradicated."

* * *

"How could you?!" Sesshoumaru shook his mate. "You are deliberately disobeying me!"

"No!" Kagome cried out. "I had no choice! You understand, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru let go of her as if she was a live coal. "Yes. I understand. Fine. Leave. I do not want to see you again."

Kagome wailed, desperate to make him see her point. "No! You have to see. I am doing this for _us_!"

He laughed. "There is no 'us'." And he walked away, heedless of her desperate cries.

* * *

Hatred was a strong word, but what Kagome was feeling at the moment seemed to surpass even that emotion.

"I will not lend you my powers." Kagome said, her face a stony mask, strong and unyielding.

The miko's milled around, crying out in confusion. "But, you said you would! You gave your word."

Kagome smiled bitterly. "You, who have let my advice go unheeded. You, who have destroying any happiness I have ever found. You, who had threatened to torture my daughter. _You want me to lend you my power?!_" She laughed again, mockingly, her laugh jeering and cruel. "You are all fools!"

The head miko shook her head wearily. "Then you give us no choice except to use your daughter against you."

Kagome cocked her head. "Really." She said, her voice sing songy. "But you promised that if I came to you, you would leave her alone. And here I am." She swept her hand out and gave a small bow. "So you cannot threaten me with her."

Miko's murmured to each other. 

"It is true."

"It is as she says. We cannot break our vow."

"It would be like becoming _them_!"

The head miko ground her teeth together in annoyance. "Then, no one shall have use of it." She beckoned to her fellow miko's before she began to chant, her eyes slowly glazing over as her attention was directed elsewhere. One by one the other miko's followed suit and soon all that could be heard was their mystical chanting.

"What? What are you doing!" Kagome realized what they intended to do, and screamed her rage. "No! I will not let you!" She, too, began to chant, her voice grating uncomfortably against the melodious chanting of her brethren. 

As the miko's finished their spell, they realized something had gone awfully wrong. The head miko walked up to Kagome, now incased in a solid block of mystical ice, her body frozen in the act of a powerful spell. She knocked on it with a knuckle and hissed as the ice burned her.

"Well…we sought to cast her into the frozen hell, but she managed to thwart us. Now, she's encased in a hellish block of ice. How ironic." She motioned for the other miko's. "Take it away and hide it somewhere. May she never see the light of day again."

* * *

** ~o~ **

**Chapter One...:**

** ~o~ **

The blood gushed out in a torrent and splashed, liquid fire, on her hands. The limp body slid to the floor as the lifeless limbs lost the will to support themselves.

As always, Kokuei* knew what she was doing was wrong and that it went against her grain to do this. But she didn't remember what she was before she was brutally reawakened. Nor who she was.

So there really wasn't much good listening to her conscience could do for her. She wasn't even supposed to have one. That's what Naraku-sama said.

_"You are born a killer first and a human last. That is how you were created. It is your destiny to become a legend"_

_"It is your fate to bring Death to these ignorant fools…"_

Exactly what these poor souls were ignorant of, she didn't know. They probably stood in her master's way.

But she never asked. And they never lived long enough to tell. That was the way her world worked. That was the way it would always work.

She looked down at the dead man who still lay at her feet. Sometimes she itched to cover it, but her master's voice always came back to stop her.

_"Any more handling of the body increases the chance of leaving a clue behind. Never linger, Kokuei. Never."_

And her master's word was law. No one ever went against it. To do so was to…

She looked again at the corpse.

To do so was to end up like him. An idealistic fool who believed he could make a difference by gainsaying Naraku-sama. Who thought himself above reproach. Well, he is now.

She wondered what it was like in hell. She could probably meet a lot of nice men down there. Maybe even see those she killed again. For old time's sake.

She sighed and stepped over the body to get to the window. There was no way she could meet anybody _here_. It rankled her sometimes, the way Naraku-sama was so possessive over those that he thought belonged to him.

But a body had to be flattered, too. Not everyone was possessed by the most influential and powerful man in Japan.

Right before she leapt from the window, she withdrew something from her pocket and set it against the window sill.

Then she disappeared into the night. Like her namesake.

_Kokuei …_

* * *

"Master?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his newspaper to look at his servant. "What is it, Jaken?"

"There is a Mr. Hanajima to see you."

Sesshoumaru picked up his coffee and took a sip before finally saying, "I'll see him in the library."

Jaken bowed. "Yes, my lord."

He waited until the toad left before setting his coffee back down. What could that man want with him? From what he has hear this person had earned his reputation on the other side of the law, and he was as different from himself as night was to day. Add that they have probably never met, and he had himself a bloody mystery.

Now that same mysterious man was waiting for him in the library. What could he want…?

Sesshoumaru didn't like being kept in the dark. Let the man wait for a few more minutes. It would hammer home that _he_, Sesshoumaru, was in charge. 

After all, fifteen minutes wasn't too long a wait

* * *

Naraku glanced impatiently at his watch and rather grumpily noticed that he would never be able to make it to his next appointment on time. Damn the man…! He must have known he was here. Maybe he should have Kokuei kill the toad who answered the door as a subtle warning to Mr. Inutaishen.

He snorted to himself. No, that would be an utter waste of her beautiful talent. Hm…oh yes. He should just have her off the man himself. He chuckled. A warning to all those who still dared to oppose him. A warning that they could not miss. Yes, that was a novel idea.

Naraku leaned back in his chair. He still remembered when Sesshoumaru was Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Back in the time when technology was not even a word. 

He even remembered the controversy that arose when Sesshoumaru had refused to participate in the Youkai Miko war. At the time, it had been unheard of. A demon lord did not just refuse his services.

But he had and remarkable, he had also still maintained his reputation. Youkai's still feared and respected him.

Even he, Naraku, had feared this demon. Yet, it seemed fate had quite a sense of humor. He didn't doubt that Sesshoumaru still had his superior personality, but in the day and age, your youkai powers mattered not a whit. It must have rankled him even to this minute that humans have ultimately succeeded in dominating the world.

There had even been a small rumor back in the feudal era, that Sesshoumaru had mated himself to a miko. Of course, Naraku had known it to be true, but many others were skeptical. To refuse service to benefit one's race was one thing, but to ally himself or even allow a link to for between him and the race he detested? No, it was inconceivable.

The door to the library clicked open, rousing Naraku from his thoughts.

"Inutaisho-san…" Naraku stood up. To his surprise, he hadn't expected the youkai to look exactly the same as the last time he had met him all those years ago. He hadn't even cut his hair.

"Naraku, Naraku…" Sesshoumaru just stood there in the doorway. He smiled coldly, his eyes carefully blank. "You are just as…distasteful to look upon as the last time we met." He swept his hair over his shoulder and walked slowly by a frozen Naraku. Behind him, walked Jaken holding a tray with cups.

"Coffee?" Sesshoumaru asked as he settled into his chair. When no reply came, a small smile of triumph played at his lips. He know that Naraku had not expected him to be so confident. 

And as far as he was concerned, the likes of Naraku only deserved to be ground into the dirt from whence he came. The man had even dared to come to his house, entirely uninvited, and expect _him_ to be grateful. The man had more ready cash than anybody in Japan. That he had to give him, but he had no idea what kind of fire he was playing with in Sesshoumaru.

"No?" Sesshoumaru picked a cup up and waved Jaken away. "Well, you won't mind if I do, will you?" After taking a sip of the rich black liquid, he sat back and looked at Naraku form over his cup.

"So. You have come to my home and asked for me." He swept a hand out and gave a mocking little bow form his chair. "Here I am."

Naraku had to force himself to unclench his teeth before he cracked them. He stalked back to his chair and sat gingerly down. It seemed he would have to handle this insolent fool differently than he had planned.

"I came to present a proposal that I thought would interest you." Naraku forced out.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "A proposal, hm? Well…" he tapped an elegant finger against his cup. "I'm sure it was quite worth the while but I refuse."

Naraku's eye twitched as he fought to control his temper. "I assure you," he said through clenched teeth, "that it would be in your best interest to hear me out."

Sesshoumaru smiled coldly form behind his cup. "And I _assure_ you that I will refuse. Now that this little…issue had been resolved, Jaken will show you to the door."

As if on cue, the little green toad appeared in the open doorway. "Master?"

Sesshoumaru looked expectantly at Naraku. "I believe…you were about to leave?"

Naraku glared at hime, hatred clear on his face, in the way he barely controlled himself. "This will not be forgotten, Sesshoumaru. You will regret mocking me!"

"Mock? Why would I mock one such as you? I was but treating you accordingly. If you have an issue with that, I assure you that I can adapt."

Naraku glared at him one last time before stalking out, knocking Jaken over in the process.

"Jaken, make sure he leaves _safely_." Sesshoumaru called out, and settled himself back into his chair.

Naraku would most likely send someone out to kill him now. Sesshoumaru frowned thoughtfully. The Kokuei person? There was never proof that he worked for Naraku, but he benefited too much form Shadow's activities to rule it out completely. It was oh so possible. He would have to watch himself.

Naraku, thought, had gotten so childish. Came form having everything he wanted. In the Feudal ages, Naraku had been a somewhat formidable foe. Cunning, sly and totally evil, he had not an ounce of mercy nor had he ever had even a kind thought. In other words, he was the ideal commander of the youkais for the Youkai Miko war.

Sesshoumaru suspected the reason he had behaved that way was that, quite simply, Naraku was a hanyou. No self-respecting youkai, even among the lowly would consort with a measly hanyou.

Unless he had proved himself worthy of their attention. 

Sesshoumaru, himself, never have him a second thought, but youkais who faced Naraku usually perished. The same could be said for the humans.

But now, Naraku was nothing. Just a spoilt brat who hadn't gotten what he wanted. Probably, more than usual he did. Also most likely with the aid of Kokuei.

Now, Kokuei was something worth pondering about. He was an enigma, a mystery of darkness. Who was he? Why did he serve Naraku? Could he be persuaded to defect?

His killing style alone piqued Sesshoumaru's interest. He used a blade rather than the more modern gun. But according to the police reports, he didn't just stab the victims. Every victim's wound had been cauterized. 

So that meant the blade had to be hot enough to burn flesh. Yet in every report, the absence of the smell of burning flesh was noted.

How could one burn flesh, but not have it smell? It was near impossible, especially since the lead detective in the murders was a youkai. Surely, he would have smelt something.

Another thing that bothered him, was that unlike most killers, this Kokuei character seemed to lack the bloodlust that consumed most criminals. In all the cases, just a practical stab through the heart or throat was detected. 

He never made mistakes, never left any evidence behind. He was so infamous for being the perfect assassin, his nickname was Death, because where he went, the reaper was soon to follow.

Without fail.

But if he _did_ work for Naraku and Naraku did send him after Sesshoumaru, his killing streak would come to an end, merely because no one, not even one so acclaimed at his profession as Kokuei, could defeat him.

However, the result from their clash would be a fight that would do the demons of old proud. But, that is if Kokuei actually lived up to his expectations

Sesshoumaru sighed. Only time would tell.

Although…

Kokuei seemed a rather feminine sounding name…

* * *

Kokuei cringed as Naraku smashed another vase. There wasn't much she could do as she watched him vent his anger on the room. Obviously, the damnable man Naraku was so sure would bow down to his dictates; didn't. 

Asshole.

Kokuei winced again as he punched a hole into his monitor. That was the eight one they had to replace. She waited for him to calm down. What came after was inevitable. The man had to die. It was inevitable, unavoidable.

"Naraku-sama." Shadow waited until she had his full attention. "Why do this?" She gestured to the ruined room. "Tell me what I must do. Command me, and all will be well again."

Naraku sighed and rubbed his face, wincing as his bleeding hands stung. "I wish this time it would be that simple, but I need his approval for my next project. I cannot build it without it."

"Why, Naraku-sama?"

"Because its on his damn property!" Naraku cursed.

Kokuei smiled, relieved it was so easy to solve. "Inutaisho-sama has no heirs. If he dies…"

"…I could buy it out!" Naraku finished for her, triumph lighting up his face. "No one would dare fight me for it. Its as good as mine!" he crowed. He was surprised he didn't think of such a simple solution himself.

"Shadow, you were right. Why be angry? If I had used my head in the first place…" he trailed off not needing to finish the sentence when both knew the answer.

"Master?" Kokuei knelt on the floor at his feet. "Command me."

Naraku smiled. "Kokuei, who do you serve?"

"Only you."

"And so I command you," Naraku handed her a long dagger. "Kill Sesshoumaru and show no mercy!"

Kokuei smiled, her eyes hidden. "As only my master commands."

"Go."

In an instant she was up and out the door. Death was hunting again.

* * *

_*The name Kokuei means dark shadows. At least...I'm pretty sure it does._

* * *

**Now, if you all don't know who Kokuei is, you will by the next chapter. If not then…well, I'm pretty much speechless. But don't tell me, I already know who she is. **

**Also, yes, Naraku is supposed to be portrayed as a spoiled underground overlord kind of guy. Ruthless, but whiny. Yep. That about sums it up. Oh, and also this is the first time I'm trying this html code thingy…usually I just type it up in Word, but it screws up the words so…HTML…chyaaaa~!!! Its going to take much longer…in general…if it works…yeah…**

**…CHYAAAAAA~!!!!**

**Over and out**

**Kai**


	2. Chapter Two

**T h y N a m e I s D e a t h**

**By: taiyoukai-kai**

**~ o ~**

**Comments: Heyo! Sorry for the super long delay. I hate typing. HATE HATE HATE!! ^__^ So naturally, if I don't feel like typing...I won't. *ashamed* But I did it at least!! ^.~ Gomen. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, I don't own him. And fear his claws…Rowr.**

**~ o ~**

**Chapter Two...:**

Sesshoumaru put his glasses down and rubbed his eyes. Confound all these numbers. Before, when he was residing as Lord of the Western Lands, there was no need for numbers. Each subject under him knew their place and knew what they owed him. Now…no one cared unless there was hard proof. Hence the confounded numbers.

He threw down his pen in disgust. Why in the world was _he_ doing it? Tomorrow, Jaken will. He smiled. And if there were mistakes? Well, stress would be then relieved. His, of course, not Jaken's.

He quickly got ready for bed. Suddenly he had this disturbing feeling that he was not alone. But his senses sensed nothing. Warily, he continued to prepare and eventually slip into his bed.

The instant his head hit the pillow, he sprang up, a long ivory sword extended into the shadows— its point unwavering in the darkness. "How dare you trespass."

A throaty chuckle resonated. "You are the first to catch me. I congratulate you. But I was, unfortunately, sloppy."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but still could not make out the figure just on the other side of his blade. "You are Kokuei."

Sesshoumaru could not believe it. "You are a female."

This time Kokuei snickered. "Please, my lord. The obvious cannot be made more so."

Sesshoumaru glared at the shadows. "Cease this game."

"Game? But my lord," Kokuei said innocently. "I put forth such an effort to see you. Can you not be a bit kinder?"

Sesshoumaru bit back a sharp retort. "You came to kill me."

"Come, come." Shadow said coaxingly. "Have I not said to cease repeating the obvious? But I _did_ go through much trouble to arrive here. Can you not lower your sword?"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "So that you can do away with me?"

"Nay, nay. I wish to…talk, my lord."

Sesshuomaru didn't move. "Please excuse me, but I dare not."

Kokuei was silent. She sighed. "They always choose the hard way."

Sesshoumaru had a split second warning to leap away before a sliver of metal thudded into his bed.

"Oh! So fast." She taunted him.

Another sliver of metal thudded at his feet prompting him to back up. He felt the wall at his back and cursed silently for being a fool. Such an obvious trap, yet he fell for it.

An explosion of shrapnel exploded from the darkness, and he fought to keep them away, his sword barely blocking them.

"When will you tire, my lord?"

He grunted with effort. "When will you run out?" He sensed Kokuei smile.

"Never." But the onslaught stopped. Sesshoumaru raised a hand to wipe away blood.

"I have been commanded to kill you." Shadow shifted and disappeared again. "To disobey is to die."

Sesshoumaru searched the night for her figure. Suddenly he struck out with his sword. Satisfaction thrummed through him when he felt it hit something. 

Kokuei hissed as she held a hand to her shoulder. Blood seeped through her fingers, dripping to the floor. "How did you know?"

Sesshoumaru slashed again and again, putting Kokuei on the defensive. She gasped as her knees hit the bed and she tumbled backwards. While she fought to regain her balance, he leaned over her, grabbing her hands and holding them above her head. His other hand held his blade to her throat. "Yield."

Kokuei only smiled. "Never."

He leapt away as she truck out with her hand, the knife she had thrown at the bed earlier in her fist.

"Foolish man." Kokuei hissed. "Why is it so hard to do as Naraku-sama says?"

Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate. He leapt forward, his sword up to knock her blade away. His free hand came up to grip her throat. He raised her up until her feel barely touched the ground. "I refuse to be anyone's lackey."

Kokuei gripped his arm, her mouth a thin line of effort. She smiled grimly. "Then you forfeit your life." Suddenly from her hands came sparks as she let loose some kind of spiritual aura.

His hand and arm burned as if electricity and fire had seared through them. Who was she? No one had this kind of power. Not since the mikos were destroyed in the Youkai Miko war. The mikos of present were nothing but pathetic fakes compared to their ancestors. So, how could she have such power?

He growled and let her go, his hand smoking form his injuries. He stared down at his arm. At least, it explained how she inflicted those wounds on her victims. She probably just let her weapon act as a conductor for her powers.

Sesshoumaru looked back up at Kokuei, who had not risen from her crouched position. He was finished playing the nice guy. He cracked his knuckles menacingly. It was time to eliminate her.

He rushed her, not giving her a chance to recover. His fingers, dripping their poison acid, wrapped around her neck again, this time slamming her up against the wall. Keeping his eyes on hers, he shoved his fingers through her stomach. 

She gasped as shock paralyzed her, but she stopped there. Not even a whimper past her lips, even though her lips tightened and her eyes closed. Then she opened them again and as Sesshoumaru stared into them something hit him. Hard. Those eyes. That particular shade of grayish blue. It touched something off in him, as if he'd seen them somewhere before. He cursed the darkness. He couldn't make out any other features.

"Who are you?" he rasped, uncertainty plaguing him for the first time.

She smiled tightly, her lips stretched into a feral grin even as she tightened her jaw. But she didn't answer. A streak of blood escaped her mouth and leaked down her chin to drip onto his arm.

He quickly withdrew his hand, not streaked with blood. He let her go, her body crumbling to the floor.

Why did it feel as if he'd killed somebody special? Why did he feel as if he could not breathe?

Suddenly, something white flashed just on the edge of his peripheral vision. He whirled around, ready to make mince meat out of the intruder, except he couldn't. For, across the room, there was a little girl all in white. The problem was that she was in the mirror on his wall. He whirled back around to see if there was anybody behind him. But there wasn't. There also wasn't any Kokuei. Somehow, despite her wounds, she managed to escape. 

When he looked back, the girl, too, was gone.

* * *

Kokuei managed to drag herself home. Her stomach felt horrible and her throat hurt. She didn't really feel up to looking at her belly just yet.

She dragged herself into her room and collapsed onto the floor.

"The master will not be happy."

Kokuei didn't move. Her breathing grew more ragged as each second passed.

"Was he very good?"

Kokuei finally stirred. "Heh. I've never had more fun." But she was still puzzled over his earlier hesitation. By rights, she was dead, but he hadn't followed through. Why?

"The master is going to be very angry."

Kokuei hissed in pain as she drew herself up with her hands. "Obviously. How could he not be."

The girl in the mirror pulled out a small, circular mirror and looked into it. "He is coming."

Kokuei groaned. "Damn, I'm not ready." She held out a hand to steady herself as she stood up, shakily. "But thanks, Kanna."

Kanna looked down at her mirror again. "I must leave."

"Go." Kokuei didn't watch as the little girl faded out. By that time the door had been brutally pushed open, and an angry Naraku took its place.

"You failed."

Kokuei winced as she shifted her weight. "I will try again."

Naraku snorted and narrowed his eyes. "He is onto you now. It is too dangerous to send you out again."

"I will be careful."

"If he get his hands on you…"

"I will not be caught."

Naraku cursed and ran a brisk hand through his jet black hair. "You don't know that. It isn't that I do not believe you." Kokuei knew he lied. "But you failed. How can you know you will not fail again?"

Kokuei wasn't prepared for the hurt that his doubt evoked. But she did fail. "I know."

Naraku scoffed at her confidence. "You haven't failed enough to know that you can never _know_."

"I know."

Naraku sighed, knowing that she wouldn't budge. "Go then. And do. Not. Fail."

Kokuei bowed and he walked back out. At the doorway, he hesitated and turned back.

"If you are caught…"

Kokuei felt herself die inside. He didn't believe in her. After all her loyalty and excellent service. He did not believe in her. "I will not be."

"But if you are, silence yourself. I cannot risk it. If you don't…"

He passed through the doorway. "I will."

She gave a short mocking bow. "Of course, master."

And then he was gone.

"He does not believe you can do it."

Kokuei cursed. "I know, Kanna. What is it about stating the obvious!"

Kanna didn't react. "Kagura will be happy if you are gone."

Kokuei gave up. She sighed wearily. "I know. She'll finally be the favorite again."

"Yes."

"Kanna?"

Kanna blinked but otherwise didn't change her expression. Her pale hair shone gently in the light. "Yes?"

"Have you," Kokuei hesitated. "Have you ever smiled?"

Kanna tilted her head slightly, seriously contemplating the question. "Smile? No. I do no believe so."

Kokuei smiled sadly. "That's alright." She sat down on the bed and proceeded to strip. She winced when the shirt ripped off the dried blood and her wound started bleeding sluggishly again. She brought the washbasin closer and dipped a rag in.

"Kanna?"

This time she didn't reply, waiting for her to continue. 

"Kagura and you were here before I came, right?"

"Yes."

Kokuei hesitated again, unwilling to ask what she'd never asked before. She gently washed her wounds, and bandaged them up, leaving the serious one for last. She put down the bloody rag and looked off into the wall, her thoughts rushing into placed they dared not go before.

"I don't remember, Kanna. I don't remember how I got here. I don't remember anything from before. I feel lost, Kanna. I feel so lost."

"…" Kanna looked down at her mirror, at a loss at how to respond. "We all feel lost. I am imprisoned in mirrors, never to be free. Yet I do not know how I came into being either." She looked up again, her eyes despairing and sad. "Only Kagura knows. However, she is also the least perfect. Yet…" Kanna looked thoughtful. "Yet, she is the most free of us all."

Kokuei gave a bitter laugh. "How ironic."

"Yes."

Kokuei finally directed her attention to her stomach wound and silence settled onto the room. It was peaceful, a peace only interrupted by Kokuei's occasional grunt of pain. Then, Kanna spoke, the silence shattered.

"Your name was Kagome."

Kokuei froze and slowly raised her head to stare at Kanna. 

"Naraku will be very upset when he hears I have told you."

Kokuei slowly shook her head in disbelief. "How did you know?"

"I watched as he unfroze you. He did know I was watching. He…said you name." She met Kokuei's eyes. "He was very happy."

"Unfroze? What? Do you know who I was?"

Kanna looked away, but Shadow doubted she did so out of shame. "I only knew your name. He will be very angry."

Kokuei/Kagome sighed heavily. "He will not know."

There was a silence again, before Kanna's soft voice came again, this time, her figure disappeared. 

"Thank you."

Kokuei sat, alone, in her small room. She had a name now. Kagome. She let the words roll of her tongue, but felt so much frustration well up. It didn't trigger a thing. No recognition, no memories. Nothing. It was just a name. An empty name. 

But, Kokuei thought, it was still a name.

* * *

****

Okay! ^.^ Finished the second chapter. Yay. Well, it turned out to be very fun to write, and the inspiration came in waves. I was so loaded down with ideas I had to create another notebook to dedicate to ideas. Entire segments of preplanned scenes…I've never done that before. So that was good.

****

Also…Kanna. I finally wrote Kanna into one of my stories. I don't know that much about her so she may seem a bit OOC, but I've always liked how she looked. Always solemn and sort of sad. She is going to be an integral character, so keep reading for more. While..Kagura is not going to be much. I don't particularly like her so…not much good stuff there…

****

That's it! Read and Review!

****

Over and Out.

****

Kai

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**T h y N a m e I s D e a t h**

**By: taiyoukai-kai**

**Comments: NO REVIEWS!! That upsets me peoples…T.T No more chapters until I get five more reviews…from different people mind you…it's not that much to ask, is it? *sob* Please?? **

**Now, on to more important business. Some people have been curious as to what happened to "Rin", Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's daughter. She's dead. In my opinion since Sesshoumaru is full youkai, and Kagome is a miko, any life created in her by Sesshoumaru would be purified. Therefore, Rin would have lived a very human lifetime. ^.~ Sorry. But that's just what I believe.**

**Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, I don't own him. And fear his claws…Rowr.**

**Chapter Three...:**

She couldn't move. The metallic bitterness of her own blood flooded her mouth. She stifled a whimper as pain lanced through her wracked body. She couldn't move. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't think. How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to happen like this…

The ever-approaching growl suddenly pierced the red haze muffling her brain. He was coming back.

But she couldn't run anymore. She couldn't hide. She was too tired. Just too tired. 

She pleaded with herself, growing desperate to leave. As the growl crept closer, and the tread of measured footsteps was audible, she finally managed to muster enough energy to hoist herself up on her hands.

But it was too late. She didn't have enough time. Not enough energy. It was too late.

Entirely too late.

That was her last thought as the pain took over and her awareness slowly slipped away from her control.

* * *

Ambush wasn't his style, but Kokuei was just too dangerous to risk an all out encounter. That was what he kept on telling himself as he looked for her.

He had known she would come back. The lure was too shiny. Defeat. Sesshoumaru grimaced at the word. It was something that the both of them had in agreed on. It was a horrid concept to fathom.

He growled and knelt on the floor, instinct taking over. He would have to find her soon before she either disappeared or bled to death. He needed to know something. Something that had been bothering him for too long.

And if she survived and disappeared? It was too risky. She could lick her wounds and come back. And as much fun as it sounded, it was unacceptable. 

He touched a spot of blood that had dripped onto the floor as she had fled. He brought it up to sniff, certain that it was hers.

That was the mistake. _The_ mistake, he thought, as suddenly, memories flooded his mind. Memories that had been long ago been locked away. For entirely too long.

*flashback*

__

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He looked at the girl who knelt at the door. He couldn't see her face, but judging form her garb she was probably another bloody miko. They seemed to exist only to annoy him. He growled. 

"What is it that you want?" This time. His voice sounded harsh even to his own ears.

She stayed in her subservient position. "I have been sent in exchange for Keiko-san, my lord."

Keiko? Sesshoumaru vaguely remembered the miko prisoner. "A miko for a miko? How is that a good exchange? You waste my time."

The girl still didn't look up. "The others do not know of this." She finally looked up, and Sesshoumaru looked into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "I feel personally responsible for Keiko's safety."

Sesshoumaru couldn't tear his eyes away. She was so young, so innocent. So…untouched. Like a virgin. Her black hair looked as soft as silk, her skin so pearly white, flushed with the blush of youth.

"Keiko…" Sesshoumaru finally tore his eyes from her, and tried to restore a semblance of order back to his jumbled thoughts. But all he could see was the miko's blue gray eyes, so sad, so earnest. Her eyes, too old for a creature so young. And he felt a spike of anger at what she had had to endure to put that sadness and weariness into them.

He felt…protective. As if she was something of worth to him. This…emotion…was too new. Too unwelcome.

"What is your name?"

The girl lowered her head again, and he felt a keen loss her face was no longer visible. "Kagome, my lord."

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru tested the name. Letting it roll of his lips. A pretty name. Entirely suitable.

"Very well. Jaken will make the exchange."

"Thank you."

*end flashback*

__

Kagome…

Sesshoumaru shuddered. He stared down at the red smear of blood on his fingers.

_Kagome._

Her name echoed in his mind.

_Kagome._

It was _hers_.

Now he really didn't have an option. She couldn't be allowed to escape. She, whom he had loved at one time. She, who had forsaken him and his daughter.

He had thought her dead. She was mortal. It defied logic. Yet, as much as it puzzled him, one thing stood out clear in his mind.

He had to find her…

_He had to kill her._

* * *

Her vision slowly swam back into focus and she cringed as light hit her eyes. She tried to bring her arm to her eyes but she couldn't move.

Alarm quickly colored her awareness and she battled down an almost overwhelming sense of panic and despair.

She tried to call out, but found that she couldn't. 

What happened? Where was she? Did Naraku find her?

"Oh good, you're awake." From the corner of her eye, she saw a girl approach.

"Who?" Kokuei managed to force the word past her unfeeling lips. She closed her eyes briefly as she battle down a feeling so powerful that she feared for her sanity.

"Who?" the girl parroted, puzzled. She leaned over, checking the braces that held Kokuei in place. "Oh, sorry. I'm Kochou."

…Butterfly?

The girl laughed. "I know what your probable thinking. My mom likes pretty things. My sister's name is Niji." _[Niji = rainbow]_

She hustled to the other side of Kokuei's bed and picked up a clipboard. "Well, it looks like Mother already saw to you, so I'll just be on my way."

Kokuei made a sound and Kochou looked up. "Don't move, you'll reopen your injuries."

Kokuei wanted to scream in frustration when Kochou left. She was bound to the bed like a fly in a spider's web, helpless, at the mercy at any stranger that passed by.

How did she get here? She didn't care. In her had, a small dagger she had stolen from the girl as she had bent over her. It didn't matter how she got here or why. Because she wasn't going to here much longer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to get his hands on the damn shadow who kept evading him. Five days! Five days since he wounded her, and yet she remained at large. 

No one had ever made him feel this frustrated. Or fulfilled. It had been so long since the last time he had such a hunt or a prey so elusive.

Kagome.

He wanted to slash out at something. 

His mate. 

Former mate! He never forgot the exact moment the ultimatum had been delivered. Never return. Ever. 

Yet, this human, returned. It defied nature. The urge to find her goaded him. The thought of leaving her alone, irked him.

She had to be found.

Sesshoumaru still couldn't believe Kokuei, the elusive _shadow_ was _her_. Of all people. _Kagome_.

How could she have changed so much?

* * *

She stepped out into the night, her arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She prayed her wound would stay closed until she was clear. The blood would attract too many bloodhounds. All hungry for a piece she was quite unwilling to give. They'll just have to pay for it.

She quickly stumbled away, her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. She didn't think she was up to fighting anything larger than a rat, and even that was questionable. Perhaps she could collapse on top of it, as unappealing as the idea was to her.

But fate didn't care. She sensed the presence too late. Her senses were dulled by too many painkillers and…pain. How ironic. 

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru hissed. The chances of meeting her, finding her right outside his properties was close to nil. Yet, here she was.

Kagome/Kokuei sighed, her disappointment audible. So close, yet so far. "Let me leave." Sesshoumaru stiffened. 

"Leave? You think I will let you leave?! Fool."

Kagome smiled wearily, a knowledge that she couldn't avoid what was coming next evident. "To the death, then?"

Sesshoumaru relaxed, his stance shifting. "To your death."

She gave a small smile, sad in a way. "I suppose."

He exploded forward, his claws extended. His hair whipped out behind him, his speed so great.

She leapt up as he neared her and somersaulted through the air. She landed quietly, but silently cursed when she felt the world spin a bit. Quickly recovering, she vaulted toward the still recovering taiyoukai. Her hand flicked the blade she used to escape toward his heart, but Sesshoumaru easily deflected it.

He waited for her to reach him, and just as she did, she disappeared. Only to reappear at his back. Her hand clenched the small blade like a lifeline, and she slashed downward, her eyes narrowed with dangerous intent.

He leapt away, just barely in time, he noted as he felt the sharp displaced air. He quickly drew Tensaiga out of its scabbard.

"Getting serious, Sesshoumaru?" She laughed. But the joke was her as her scornful laughter soon lapsed into coughs. Her weakened body had caught up to her all too soon.

He took advantage of her weakness, and attacked. He didn't care if it was below him, if it was dishonourable. Nothing mattered except him and her. Now. 

Unable to stop coughing, she defended herself as much as she was capable. Nonetheless, she stumbled in her defense and fell to the ground, still coughing.

"Damn it…" she tried to get up, but a fresh bout of body wracking coughs overcame her, and she struggled to breathe. "Damn it! Kill me now. Get it over with!"

Sesshoumaru looked down in disdain at the pathetic figure huddled on the ground, bent twice over. Her body shuddered. He raised his sword up. Yes. Finally. He could go back to the way it was before. He could finally stop thinking of her. Of Kokuei. Of Kagome. 

With one last stare, he slashed down, his eyes cold as ice. And for her, once again, awareness vanished and an almost welcoming blackness swept over her, sweeping her away. Making the pain disappear. Perhaps for good. 

* * *

Woop. The ideas stopped. I cried. I was so stuck. Oh well. Maybe next time. And, YES I know that my action sequences suck popsicles but…I'm sorry.

Also, remember to review, peoples. FIVE reviews…remember…

Over and out. Kai.


	4. Chapter Four

**T h y N a m e I s D e a t h**

**By: taiyoukai-kai**

**Comments: Thank you all for reviewing. ^.~ Some have mentioned that that Sesshoumaru used the Tenseiga to kill Kagome, so therefore she couldn't really be dead. ^__^ Thank god it wouldn't matter since I never thought of that possibility. Bad me. Thank you all.**

**Disclaimer: Love him or fear him, I don't own him. And fear his claws.Rowr.**

**Chapter Four...:**

He had spared her life. The revelation dogged him. Why?

Her death would have appeased him, and brought him much joy.

Yet, he courted grief and granted her mercy. 

Mercy for the traitor.

Kagome.

Kokuei.

* * *

She woke up again in another strange place. This time, though, she remembered exactly the events leading up to her capture.

She didn't know _why_ she was spared, but she wasn't about to hang around to find out. Hopefully, this time nothing would go wrong. She turned over to heave herself up and felt a sharp pain lance through her wrists and a cold resistance to her movement.

Looking down, she stared at the chains binding her wrists. She could feel now, the weight of cold iron on her ankles.

And for one split second, her mind burst with panic. A long forgotten claustrophobia. Enclosed, trapped. Nowhere to go. To be captured. Again. She couldn't tamp down the fear anymore. It blew her barriers down like dust.

Lost in herself, she shrieked, her eyes wild. She thrashed at the chains keeping her there. She threw herself as far as she could, oblivious to the blood slowly dripping to the floor as the manacles bit into her skin like hungry monsters. Yet, the chains held.

She didn't care.

Continuously, she fought the chains, all pain banished as fury and an ingrained fear swept over her.

Out. She had to get out. Nowhere to go. Despair. Desperation. All these feelings, unexplained emotions and thoughts teemed through her. Gathering. Sweeping through her.

Trapped. Dark. No way out. She could hear the Furies coming again. Coming to tear her apart.

Run. Run away. Can't. Can't move. She had to get out. OUT!!

She collapsed to the floor and rolled up into a fetal position. She couldn't see. Tears rolled down her eyes, mixing with the blood, washing it away.

Her body trembled. She could hear them. They were coming, to punish her. The chains cut into her skin, but she was oblivious. 

The Furies were coming.

* * *

"My lord!" Jaken squawked, alarm making his voice break. "My lord, my lord, my lord!" He ran down the corridors, his staff banging, forgotten, at his side.

"My lord, Sesshoumaru-sama!!" He burst into the library. "My lord."

Sesshoumaru glanced over from his position in from of the fireplace.

"My lord." Jaken collapsed onto the floor, his eyes crazy with horror. "The girl." he moaned, his mind in turmoil. "The blood.all the blood." He sobbed into his hands. 

Sesshoumaru stared down at the blubbering toad. Blood.. Panic rushed through him, his chest tightening with a strange pain. Blood.

He fled out of the room, ignoring Jaken, who sobbed, the terror still fresh in his mind. "The blood."

Sesshoumaru ran full tilt for the cell he had put Kagome.

Blood.

Images flashed through his mind, each one worse than the last. Yet, nothing prepared him for what greeted him as he yanked open the heavy iron door.

The first thing he saw was the upturned plate of food at his feet. Then the blood. Everywhere. Splashed onto the walls, pooling at his feet in tepid puddles. The smell of slaughter rose up heavy and drugging.

Finally, the girl shuddering in the corner. Her eyes wide open, staring at nothing, everything. Her hand was at her mouth as she tore her flesh off at the wrists with her teeth. The chains were stained, like rust. Slashed showed vividly on her pale face, her body, as proof of her madness. Blood dripped everywhere, her hair coated in the red liquid.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru couldn't remember a time when he couldn't force himself to move, frozen with shock, horror. But he did now.

"Out." the girl in the corner muttered. She lifted her glazed eyes to him and brought up her hand to her face. Dragging her nails down, she dug gouges in her cheek. "Out." Slowly she stood up, unsteady, her figure battered and bloody. "Must."

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru took a step toward this girl who no longer resembled anything human.

"Must." She weaved slowly, her eyes trained on him. "Get..out!!" Before he could anticipate anything, she launched herself savagely at him, her teeth bared and her hands outstretched like claws.

A few feet away from him, the chains finally snapped savagely at her, jerking her back hard. She didn't seem to notice the fresh blood running down her wrists and ankles. Didn't notice the tears pouring down her face.

Repeatedly she launched herself at him, tearing at her chains, screaming in anger and panic.

He couldn't do anything. Could only watch as the girl slowly killed herself. Tortured herself. Who was this? This creature, oblivious to pain, her mind gone? But soon, he couldn't bear seeing her do this to herself. As she threw herself at him, he caught her in his arms, and wrestled her to the ground.

Still struggling, he cold make out the words she kept on muttering. "Out.I have to run.have to get out."

He cradled her in his arms, confusion whirling around in his head, her voice gradually quieted and he looked down at her to see her staring up at him, tears still running down her pale cheeks.

"Why?" she whispered hoarsely. "Why won't you let me out?"

He started to answer when she curled up and began to mutter to herself again.

"Kagome." He shook her. She stopped and cocked her head as if listening. 

"Are you going to let me out?"

He could feel her eyes on his face, yet, strangely enough, he knew she wasn't seeing him.

When he didn't reply, she shuddered. Suddenly her eyes focused intently on his face, their cold stare penetrating. "You." She seemed to struggle to continue speaking. "I."

Her eyes grew heated and she bared her teeth, even as her throat worked to get the sounds out.

".hate."

Still he waited.

"You." With that last word she erupted from his arms and swung the chains attached to her manacles to encircle his throat. Tightening it, she snarled. "What did you do to me!?" 

Sesshoumaru grimaced and quickly used his claws to obliterate the metal strangling him. As soon as he was free, he stood up in a rush and backhanded her.

Landing on her backside with a slight oomph, she looked up just in time to see him pin her down to cold stone floor. Her hands were held up, high above her head with one of his, and the other gripped her face.

"Foolish wench. I care not for your petty insanity. Leave off your playacting."

"Playacting?!" She spat at him. "You did something to me!"

With his free hand, he easily backhanded her again. "I did nothing."

She stared at him and smiled menacingly. "Liar." She whispered. She tugged at his grip, seeking freedom, but he only tightened it.

Her eyes widened, focusing on a point beyond Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

He would have growled, the attempt to divert his attention so blatant, but he heard a soft chuckle.

He spun around dragging Kagome up.

"Well, well, well."

Kagome cursed and struggled to regain her balance, ineffectively pushing at Sesshoumaru to release her. "Kagura."

Kagura laughed again, tapping her fan to her chin. "How the mighty has fallen."

Kagome shoved at Sesshoumaru, but he didn't budge. "What are you doing here?"

Kagura shrugged, her eyes sly. "Just thought I'd drop by. You know," she smiled evilly. "To see how you were doing."

"You're spying, you mean."

She shrugged again. "Same thing." She snapped her fan open to hide her smile. "I'm sure Naraku would be quite unhappy with the news."

Kagome froze. But she recovered quickly. She smiled smally, and Kagura narrowed her eyes. "Yes, he would be, wouldn't he? I'd hate to be the one to break the news."

Kagura's eyes snapped, fire roaring within them. She snapped her fan closed again with a sharp click. "Oh, be warned. He will be told. And when he is," Kagura paused to gloat. "You'll be sorry for ever _existing_!!"

Kagome shrugged with a calmness she wasn't sure she felt. "I'm already sorry. So do your worst." She gave up trying to free herself. "Tell him he'll have to find me."

Kagura sneered one last time before turning to leave. 

"Tell Naraku, he will have to go through Sesshoumaru."

Both Kagome and Kagura gaped at Sesshoumaru. Neither had been prepared for such a comment from the stoic youkai. Kagura recovered first. "Very well. Sign your death warrant."

Kagome ignored the wind youkai's departure. "Why?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. Why indeed? Spur of the moment decisions weren't like him. Nor was mercy. This girl was changing him yet again. Just like last time.

He shoved her away from him and she tumbled to the floor. Looking coldly down on her, he tossed the key to her manacles at her feet. "Have Jaken lead you to a bath."

He turned on his heels and strode out, not letting her see his vulnerability. As he walked back to his room he reflected on their past relationship.

It had been idealic. Like a dream. She was so sweet back then. Always smiling, always there to greet him. She'd melted through his thick defenses like ice and tamed him.

Now her eyes were cold, a wall erected to hide them. It seemed as if all warmth had been sucked out. She reveled in pain, still so brave, so stubborn. She had grown distant and older. She looked the same, but her actions bespoke of a past no one should have gone through. One that made her older than what she appeared. Inside. 

Yet, strangely enough, this Kagome appealed to him just as much as the old one had, if not more. It seemed more than just Kagome had changed. 

When had he felt fighting with such a slip of a girl exciting. When had he begun to wish he could hear her growl, see her ire rise, watch her eyes flash with anger.

It was so unlike him. He didn't appreciate the change. He didn't need the change. 

He didn't need her.

* * *

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she reimmersed herself in steamy water. Sinking until everything was underwater except her nose and up, she reflected on herself and Sesshoumaru.

She was still uncomfortable with the name Kagome. It still brought no memories. No recognition. As if she wore the name of a stranger.

And Sesshoumaru. He was there when she woke up. When she finally remembered that her fear was irrational. Yet, she doubted she did it herself. She vaguely remembered her name being called and being cradled in arms so strong and gentle.

Shaking her head, she totally immersed herself. Concentrating on her breathing, she wondered about her attraction to this mysterious man.

He wasn't very.manly. She almost giggled but caught herself when she remembered that she was still underwater. He wasn't exactly girly either. But he was.beautiful to look at.

He was so elegant and composed. His features so very feminine yet one had no doubt at all that he was a male. Very male.

She brought herself out of the water and wiped water from her face. She gathered her resolve together. The attraction was a distraction. She didn't need it. Didn't want it.

Splashing water on her face one last time, she stood up and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself.

A distraction. She was determined to name it such. And it was a _distraction_ that she could ill afford. With Naraku after them, anything could be the death of her. And she wouldn't put it past Sesshoumaru to attempt to do away with her. After all, she was still a loose end, something he could do with out. Something expendable. 

Yes, her attraction to him cannot get in her way.

* * *

Welp, they're both in denial.how in the world is this going to end? Tune in to the next chapter of "THY NAME IS DEATH"!!

Also, sorry about the delay.and the typos.I had to type this up in one night because I felt that I was doing a disservice by postponing the typing of this story as much as I did.I'm sorry. Go check out my other ongoing ficcie "FAITHFUL INNOCENCE". Yup yup.

Over and Out. 

Kai.


End file.
